Cho Chang
Cho Chang (b. 1978/1979) was a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1990-1997 and was sorted into Ravenclaw House. She was a Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and a popular student. In Cho's fifth year, she began dating Sam Ainsley. In her sixth year, against her parents' wishes she joined Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter. In the same year she also began a romantic relationship with Sam. However, Cho's best friend Marietta Edgecombe betrayed the D.A. She remained loyal to her school and to the D.A., returning after she had graduated to participate in the Battle of Hogwarts. Cho survived the Second Wizarding War and eventually married Sam. Physical appearance Cho was described to be an extremely pretty girl of Asian descent, with long, shiny dark hair, brown eyes, a freckled nose, and being a head shorter than Harry Potter. For her date with Sam, she tied her hair back into a ponytail, to which he described as very pretty. Because of her beauty, she attracted a considerable amount of male attention during her Hogwarts years, most notably: Cedric Diggory, Roger Davies, Michael Corner, and of course Sam. Personality and traits Having been sorted into Ravenclaw House, Cho was presumably intelligent, enforced by her mastery of all defence magic that Harry taught her, including the Patronus Charm, though she did admit that she was unable to stun anything before Harry taught her. She was also an avid Quidditch fan (having supported the Tutshill Tornados since she was six years old) and a good athlete, playing Seeker for her House's team. She was a popular student at Hogwarts, with a large group of friends and many boys who admired her for her extreme beauty. She was also loyal and brave, having been loyal to the Tutshill Tornados for many years as opposed to jumping the bandwagon, joining Dumbledore's Army in defiance with the Ministry, sticking up for her friend Marietta when the rest of the group ousted her for treason, and returning to Hogwarts in her seventh year in order to fight alongside her comrades and defend the school from Death Eaters. Despite her perceived intellect and loyalty, Cho appeared to have been a poor judge of character when it came to choosing her friends. Her gang of friends that followed her for years disbanded and went their own ways. She was besotted enough to adamantly believe Marietta Edgecombe would never report Dumbledore's Army to Dolores Umbridge despite how cynical Marietta acted, and when that trust was betrayed, Cho overlooked Marietta's treacherous actions and maintained that she was "a lovely person," despite the fact that she had sold all of her classmates out to the Ministry of Magic — including her — while insisting that Marietta "just made a mistake" and deserves forgiveness and a second chance. On the other hand, this also shows a good amount of loyalty and kindness that she extended to her friends. Cho was perceived by Harry Potter and others to be excessively melodramatic and angsty, with very little control over her emotions. She was also somewhat prone to jealousy, as evidenced in her attitude towards Hermione Granger. Magical abilities and skills * Flight: Cho flew excellently, so much so that she was chosen to play the position of Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. * Charms: Whilst the extent of Cho's ability at Charms was unknown, she did learn how to successfully conjure a corporeal Patronus in her sixth year, which is a very advanced piece of magic and a sign of superior magical ability. Her Patronus took the form of a swan. * Defence Against the Dark Arts: Considering she trained with the D.A., Cho should be proficient at defensive magic, her skills furthered by the fact she fought in and survived the Second Wizarding War. Possessions * Wand: Cho's wand is a 10 3/4', vinewood, unicorn hair core. Like most wizards and witches in Great Britain, she most likely purchased it at the age of eleven from Garrick Ollivander before beginning her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1990. * Dress robes: Cho wore silver Asian-style robes to the Yule Ball in 1994, which she attended with Sam Ainsley. * Tornados badge: Cho Chang was a great fan of the Tornados Quidditch team and showed her support by owning and wearing one of their badges. * Comet 260: Cho owned this model of broom and used it while on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She was seen riding it in her match against Harry Potter and Alfie Campbell in 1994. Relationships Family Cho's relationship with her parents was unknown, but it was revealed that, during the 1995-1996 school year, both her mother and father wanted her to stay on Dolores Umbridge's good side. Though Cho went against their wishes by joining Dumbledore's Army, she did send her mother a parcel for her birthday, showing affectionate care. Their relationship after the school year was unknown. Roger Davies Roger Davies apparently had a crush on Cho. Davies asked Cho out once, but she rejected in favour of Sam. Marietta Edgecombe Marietta Edgecombe was Cho's best friend and a fellow Ravenclaw. Marietta joined Dumbledore's Army mainly because Cho wanted her to; she was uncomfortable with opposing Dolores Umbridge because her mother worked at the Ministry of Magic. Cho was besotted enough to believe that Marietta was loyal to Dumbledore's Army and would never tell, despite her reluctance and cynicism, to which she told the others to ignore. When Marietta betrayed the D.A. because of this, Cho overlooked the treacherousness and simply placed it under a forgivable mistake, tried to persuade Harry to forgive Marietta, pointing out that Marietta was afraid for her mother's job, and defended her when Harry badmouthed Marietta.